1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to power devices, and more particularly to regulator circuits and power systems including regulator circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor memory devices have adopted a regulator circuit that converts a high external power supply voltage to a low internal power supply voltage because a level of an internal operating voltage is lowered. The operation of the semiconductor memory devices may be credible after a desired (or, alternatively, a predetermined) interval elapses from a time when the external power supply voltage is applied because the internal power supply voltage is stabilized during the desired (or, alternatively, a predetermined) interval.
The regulator circuits have a large-sized power transistor for supplying power to the semiconductor memory devices and the large-sized power transistor has a large capacitance.